Draco D. Damon/History
; | epithet = ;Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed New Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's bounty gets updated. | bounty = 80,000,000; 170,000,000; 330,000,000; 430,000,000;Horsemen Eradicated: Damon is revealed to have perished in battle alongside other Horsemen. 505,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Past Birth Damon was born to and raised by his single mother, Helena, who works in foreign places.Hitch-Pike: Damon recalls his mother and how he got into Cooking. However, she only briefly raised him. Widow Wing .Demon of the West: Indiana looks at a small trembling figure on the corner of an unknown room. Fleeting Times Arc Many Pieces Arc During the year of 1570, Damon went on a conjoint mission with part of his Squad at the Kingdom of Linster. His anger issues and feat lead him to be recognized by the King of Asha, who grants him the position of "Wrath" within the "Seven Deadly Sins" in the army. Conqueror of the Desert The Betrayal .Doom and Gloom: Damon reveals to Veno his history. Rising Pirates Saga Nothing is Written Arc Days after leaving the Kingdom of Asha, Damon ends up on Groot Island, due to his boat sinking in a storm. He arrived at the shore, miraculously, as he could have drown in the sea. In the Island, Damon always tried to help the townsfolk by offering his manual labor in exchange for food, however, he was constantly denied and attacked by Richard Milton. Milton continued to refuse his offers, even if Damon put more into the bargain.Doom and Gloom: After Milton is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. A few days later, Damon is shown to have survived by catching fruits and fish, and is about to do it again, only to stop due to the arrival of the recognizable Veno Pirates. Damon decides to steal their ship to leave the island, but quickly shoots down the idea upon inspecting the transport.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. Seeing that his plans won't work, Damon succumbs to his hunger and tries to steal from Milton's house, using his powers while Milton is distracted with the Captain of the Pirates, the "Public Enemy" Veno.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. As Veno assassinates Milton and makes Damon lose his focus, the fruits drop to the ground, making Veno wary of Damon's presence. With Veno's threat, Damon opts to reveal himself right away and apologizes for "spying" into his business, also explaining the situation and why he was trying to steal the fruits. As they exchange small talk, Veno becomes conscious of the "D." in Damon's name, his cooking abilites, and the usage of Devil Fruit powers, gaining interest in the young man. Veno offers a lift to help Damon, but the latter almost instantly refuses due to certain matters, only for their talk to be interrupted by a loud, familiar siren.Propaganda Machine: Veno assassinates Milton and nearly catches Damon in the shooting. Damon tells Veno that he is more than capable of dealing with the Marines, asking the notorious pirate to trust him. With Veno's agreement, Damon sets off to intercept the big group, using his powers to keep track of them. As he hears footsteps, Damon stops into a fighting position, finally engaging against the Squad.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. While Veno fights Sengoku D. Autumn, Damon holds off Jenkins Paris and a Marine Squad on his own. Having defeated all of them, and seeing that Veno has successfuly escaped, Damon decides to rob the ship that the Marines used to arrive at Groot Island. As he convinces the townsfolk to help the beaten marines by using his views,Ripped Tides: Damon asks the Citizens of Bole Town to help the Marines. Damon is confronted by Paris once again, as she refuses to let him go and questions him about Autumn's whereabouts. Seeing as his words didn't do the job, Damon opts for intimidating Paris by using his physical prowess, so that instead of reporting both him and Veno, she calls for medical reinforcements for herself and the Squad. With the job done, Damon heads for the Marine ship, stating that due to his powers, he can easily manage it, and sets off Groot Island.Ripped Tides: Damon tries to convince Paris to back out from attacking him again. Yonko Wars Saga Stronghold of Justice Arc Weeks after the incident in the Kingdom of Asha, and days after leaving Groot Island, Damon is shown to have reached the island of Ishitani, a poor desert-climated island, and has lived without food and water ever since. Despite his wounds having not healed, he continues to search for food while disguising himself in messed, bloody, and brown clothes. He hears about the ruckus on Dressrosa and questions the Shop owner, all the while his hand tries to pick a fruit, only for Damon to stop himself and another person to call him out on it.Falling Grace: Damon appears at Chutai's Market. Damon apologizes and tries to leave as the Owner swats him away, only for the princess of the nearby Kingdom, Mariel, arrive along her Royal Guards and request Damon to wait. Mariel insists on feeding and nursing him, as Damon responds that he doesn't want to bring her any trouble, as alluded by her Knights. With reluctance, a Knight hops Damon over his shoulder and carries him to Mariel's carriage, with little to no strength left, Damon faints.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence. After several hours, Damon finds himself naked in a room at the Enji Castle. The Knight from earlier, named Arnold, reports how unpleasant the situation is, only to be scolded by Princess Mariel.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. Mariel and Damon get flustered at first, due to the latter's lack of clothes, but the former quickly recomposes and gives him food. Damon shows his gratefulness for the hospitality and struggles with Mariel's question about his name, as he deems it the source of problem.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. Questioned by their gazes, Damon reveals that he is a Pirate and that he was framed for Regicide, apologizing as he deems himself worthless of their care. However, Damon states he meant no harm ever since the start, much to Arnold's fury which only calms down after Mariel pleads at him. Damon and Mariel exchange more words of grattitude, with her making him promise to get better as she tends to him for the duration of a whole week.In Tender Care: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. After seeing him recover most of his strength, Mariel notes how the Enji Kingdom could use Damon's help, only to receive silence as response. Both see a ship stationed at the docks of the Island, panicking that it pertains to Marines. Arnold comes in and explains that Mariel's father refused to sell the island to the Government, and now they are taking it by force. Mariel refuses to leave Damon, who tells them to escape as he is capable of holding the Marines, Arnold apologizes to him as he snatches Mariel away, the latter crying through the whole ordeal.Saddle of Conviction: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Damon uses Geppo to reach the Marines and questions their actions, only to be called out by a Mink known as Mengis. Mengis questions why Damon would help Enji and orders his soldiers to kill him, however, Damon defends all of the attacks and antagonizes the Marines by questioning their convictions and resolve, all the while making his Haki explode forth. Mengis shows surprise at the Haki and decides to take Damon more seriously, beginning their fight.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. Mengis uses Soru to attack Damon with Buso, but the latter uses his Devil Fruit powers to keep himself standing. Mengis retorts that Damon is not confident and fears for what may happens to the city if he gets defeated. Damon only gets angry at how far the Marines are willing to. Mengis calls his convictions weak while using Electro and Damon gets grazed in the forehead, all the while trying to counterattack. Protecting himself with Tekkai, Mengis sends Damon flying with a special Electro technique.Stronghold of Justice: Damon holds his own against Mengis, despite his own condition. Damon expresses shock at how odd Mengis is as a fighter, with Mengis reminding him of what Tribe he pertains to. Recovering, Damon uses his powers to execute Veal Roulade and clash against Mengis' Tekkai again. As Mengis gets overpowered, Marine reinforcements arrive, expressing shock at the battle. Carter Pine tries to enhance everyone's morale, but Damon remarks that the fight isn't over yet, even if damage had been done. As Mengis reveals himself conscious, the Marines get surprised, Damon enters his Asura form and decides to use long-ranged attacks such as Brahmastra, as the Mink is completely encased in Electro.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. Mengis more than keeps up with Damon's attacks, and moves in such a way that he gets closer to Damon with each dodge. Praising him for his prowess, Mengis says that Damon is more than his Bounty. Damon had applied fire to his techniques in order to gather clouds, but it was soon for naught, as Mengis uses Blue Viper and instantly overwhelms him, who can just try and defend. Damon flies and destroys the base of the Enji Castle, taking heavy damage.Stronghold of Justice: With his buff, Mengis manages to strike Damon and send him flying. The Pirates celebrate Mengis' seeming victory, but Pine quickly shuts them down, wondering what Mengis is truly up to as the Mink walks towards Damon. As a Pirate Fishman greets Pine's squad, Mengis tries to convince a strong-willed Damon to back away from continuing their fight.Foil of Prosperity: Mengis notes how Damon is still alive and somewhat fierce. Damon recalls words said to him and ponders if he will get sent to Impel Down, only for Mengis to quickly deny it and state that that prison is too much of a hell hole for someone like him.Foil of Prosperity: Mengis praises Damon and enlightens him with some of his views, convicing his instincts to trust him. With Mengis telling Damon to live, they prepare to depart, only then Carter Pine backstabs the Mink and says that his convictions are false and too weak. A bewildered Damon loses his mind at the sight of betrayal and lashes at Pine.Foil of Prosperity: As Pine betrays Mengis, Damon loses his composure. Damon develops a counter to Pine's speed, holding him in place, and asks for Mengis' assitance.Foil of Prosperity: Faced with Pine's speed, Damon lashes at him and manages to think of a way to counter it. Despite calling for Mengis' help, the latter doesn't help Damon, as he has not truly become his ally, which makes Damon snap out of his berserk state and decide to get both of them away from Pine, kicking him with Geppo. They fly to the coast, where they find the shambles the ships have been in and a Fishman, whom Damon mistakes for a Marine and asks for help.Foil of Prosperity: Damon and Mengis get away from Pine, meeting the rest of the Marines and a Fishman. The fishman's name is Apu and he was prepared to fight Mengis and Damon, but quickly notices Pine's arrival and his hostility, deciding to save the duo by clashing with the Captain. Pine gets overwhelmed and wonders if it was Apu's special technique, Sudden Burst, prompting a stare-down while Damon uses his powers to get Mengis away. Apu uses a Den Den Mushi to call Foxpack, his superior in the Titan Pirates, who uses his talkability to threaten Pine into not fighting Apu and Damon.Foil of Prosperity: As Foxpack resolves the situation, Damon can only express his bewilderement. As Pine gets away, Damon silently thanks Mengis. Turning his attention back to a laughing Apu, Damon remarks how easy that was and ponders why Apu is even on the island.Foil of Prosperity: Damon thanks Apu and shows to be curious about him. As Apu explains himself, Damon comments that wandering alone is a pain in the ass, prompting the Fishman to think about his life up until then. Apu decides that, given the circustances, he and Damon should travel together for the time being, quickly snatching the younger man.Foil of Prosperity: Damon thanks Apu, whom he had just formally met. Due to his lack of an actual ship, Apu rips a house off its foundation and sets it to the sea, as both men embark wherever the ocean would lead them to.Foil of Prosperity: Apu and Damon discuss, and set off to what they will be doing next. Sinful Conflagration Arc Search for Gluttony Arc Wilhelm Conrad thinks back years before when he, Baghatur Atraxias, and Damon visited Al-Shams, leading Fabian to remember why he was even there.Another Reunion: Conrad remembers the Sins' mission two years ago in Al-Shams, citing that Fabian had been too busy to participate. They discuss about the hunt for Damon, exchanging quick opinions on it, Fabian ponders on what Conrad truly thinks, but the latter says even he doesn't know himself.Another Reunion: Conrad says the hunt on Damon is being too focused upon, Fabian asks him what he thinks of the situation, to which he doesn't have a reply. Stepping in the Isle Arc Jones S. Ban visits Stepping Isle, talking directly to Draco D. Helena on the whereabouts of her son, Damon. He argues that Asha Ariel foretold of an event that can only be prevent with Damon's presence.Drink Up!: Ban arrives at Stepping Isle and asks to speak to Helena, revealing to her he is a warrior of Asha and is there to find Damon. Helena recalls that Damon talked to her through his powers, the sadness in his tone making her regret all the years she didn't spend with him.Drink Up!: Helena calls back to when Damon talked to her, making her regret what she did to him. Seeing Helena's reaction, Ban tries to convince her he is indeed Damon's friend, saying he believes on Damon's innocence, however, she doesn't know anything else.Drink Up!: Ban tells Helena what he thinks of Damon, so that she can trust him with information, but, she doesn't know anything. Across the Line Arc Damon is revealed to be asleep ever since him and Apu left Ishitani, the latter has been constantly feeding the former and notices how Damon sleeps unquietly.Hitch-Pike: As he brings food over, Apu recalls Damon's unquiet sleep. As Apu wakes Damon up, the latter begins to eat, offering some to a refusing Apu, and they engage in conversation, talking about some bits of their own life. Damon compliments Apu's food and they talk about being Chefs, only to shift into the dark subject about the nearby island.Hitch-Pike: While he eats, Damon ponders when Apu will let him cook. Apu explains where they are, revealing some information about the Xros Pirates as Damon comments about the Yonkos. Foxpack then calls Apu, saying that this nearby island, Bedina, is to be attacked by the Titan Pirates due to a rising opportunityHitch-Pike: With Apu's words, Damon recalls that the Xros and Titans are Yonkos' crews. Though reluctant, as Burling is nowhere to be seen yet, Apu agrees to fight at Bedina and turns at Damon to ask for help. Almost instantly, Damon agrees to fight alongside the Fishman, and, after some small encouragement, they set off to fight.Hitch-Pike: As they listen to Foxpack, Apu begs Damon for help, which Damon quickly goes for. Due to Damon and Apu mishearing Foxpack's message, they arrive at the wrong side of the island, getting in-between two Marine ships. Recomposing themselves, as their ship nearly gets smashed, the duo gets greeted by the Commodore Swain Zander, who heard all the noise and begins oozing over Damon, though he quickly recognizes them as Pirates.Through the Grapevine: Damon and Apu mistakingly arrive on the west side of Bedina. They all begin to fight, with the Marine Captain Genjo Sanzo joining the fray. Zander and Damon both use Rokushiki, seemingly entering a stalemate, which is interrupted by Apu, Zander remarks on Damon knowing it and then asks for Sanzo's assistance at sinking the house-ship. As they get assaulted, Apu sees no other choice and utilizes his powers to enable him and Damon to escape the sea, making use of air-bubbles and his Sudden Burst.Through the Grapevine: Apu and Damon clash against Zander and Sanzo, all of them using their techniques. As he and Apu arrive to the designed cave, Damon greets and observes all of the Titans there, instantly recognizing Foxpack. Damon tries to ease Apu's mind, and Foxpack comes to talk to them, making Damon instantly turn to take in his presence, which made him feel at ease.Within Reach: Damon meets Foxpack in person, directly, for the first time. They exchange some talk, with Foxpack happy to see Damon is strong, having defeated Mengis, however that is quickly brought down and Damon reveals the truth.Within Reach: Recalling his battle with Mengis, Damon remarks on how fierce the Mink is, and even then, asks Foxpack to let him help. Damon ponders if his strength is really enough to reach his objective, and listens to Foxpack's story. It makes him reminisce his time with his friends, as he takes in the information about some of them having been Marines.Within Reach: Listening to Foxpack, Damon reflects on the story about the Titan Pirates. Seeing the low morale, Damon tries to stir everyone's spirits and delivers a speech about their teamwork, telling everyone to trust one another. Finally, he exchanges talk with Tabart and settles to calming him down as well.Within Reach: Damon tries to stir the morale of the Titan Alliance up. Everyone heads to the battle, coming face to face with none other than Al Rauf Najeem, who uses his Holograms and reveals that the Xros have been surveying them all the time, revealing Trickshot's presence, as the sniper begins to assault them. Damon almost loses his mind at the severity of the situation, being reminded of his friends.Battle for Bedina: Damon stresses at how familiar the situation with Trickshot is, grieving at how his old friends had been killed. Seeing how it is hard to act normally in a situation like this, Damon decides to aid another of his comrades and finds the perfect opportunity when Benjamin Tabart goes underground, digging down in search of him.Battle for Bedina: Noticing Tabart's intentions and knowing how he can't help anyone else, Damon recomposes and decides to follow the man into the underground. Upon Trickshot's defeat and Foxpack's calls, both Tabart and Damon come back, stating that they have come up with a plan to defeat Najeem, which prompts Foxpack and Apu to go further into Bedina.Double-Crossed: Tabart and Damon come back from the underground at Foxpack's word, claiming to have a plan to deal with Najeem. Najeem gets infuriated due to the scratch on his blade, Bilqis, as it holds a memorable part of his life.Born to the Purple: The katana, Bilqis, makes Najeem reminisce about his good times, prompting him to antagonize Damon and Tabart even more. They both get caught by Najeem's Spotlight, but Damon uses his powers to create an eye from afar and recover his vision, at this chance, Damon lariats Najeem, who questions how he was seen.Born to the Purple: With his powers, Damon escapes from Najeem's blinding attack and saves both himself and Tabart by attacking with a lariat. Tabart tries to convince Najeem to back off, reminding him of when they were comrades. However, Najeem denies it all, reinforcing his allegiance to the Xros Pirates and, through his sword, strengthens himself.Born to the Purple: Najeem denies the friendship Tabart claimed them to have and, as Reach encases the island, increases his strength through a new technique. Damon directly faces against Najeem, using his Butterkuchen against his Morning Falcon, however, Najeem manages to hit Damon, who uses the chance to get a grip of him and call out for Tabart. The chance on his face, Najeem continuously attacks Damon, but then, their clash gets interferred by Tabart. Recovering, Najeem uses Evening Falcon, which Damon partially defends from through his Fischbrotchen, managing to send him flying.Born to the Purple: Najeem continuously switches between attacking Damon and Tabart, both of whom manage to hold their own. Najeem jumps to exchange a few blows with Tabart, and then, spins towards Damon, who responds with his Geppo, sending Najeem flying into Tabart's trap. Vines burst from the ground and manage to get ahold of Najeem's body, as Tabart gives off the signal, it is revealed this Damon was a Hana Hana clone, and the real Damon was hidden in one of Tabart's vines, dormant.Born to the Purple: Najeem tries to attack both his opponents, but, Damon catches him off guard, allowing for Tabart to set their true plan into motion, trapping Najeem in his plants. The young pirates made use of both their powers and the situation to prepare this trap, which would end the fight for once and all. The real Damon, who had been lying dormant until that point, bursts off of one of the larger vines and deals a devasting blow to their opponent. The Trickster had been tricked.Born to the Purple: Tabart and Damon's plan is revealed, as the real Damon comes forth along the vines and sneak attacks Najeem with all his might. Najeem rockets through the vines and into the ground, creating a crater, and then refuses to go down, his life before his eyes. Landing close to him, Damon tries to recompose himself, noting how he felt all the pain and stress his clone felt.Born to the Purple: As he reunites with Tabart, Damon notices the color of the strands framing his face, pondering on what triggered it. Damon ponders, through his Haki, if Najeem really felt any guilt after his defeat, and softens his mood as Tabart pays his respects to the Pirate. They both sheathe his blade and set it atop Najeem's conscious body, leaving off to fight the rest of the Xros crew.Born to the Purple: Tabart and Damon pay their respects to Najeem, and then set off to join the fight with the rest of the Xros Pirates. Shortly after, Damon and Tabart run through many terrains on Bedina, before luckily spotting the fight between Reach and Foxpack. Interrupting them, both of them declare their protection and support over Foxpack.Wall of Silence: Tabart and Damon save Foxpack from Reach's attacks, declaring that they will help Foxpack defeat him. Tabart and Damon stare down at Reach, who remains silent and spares a quite glance at both pirates, moreso upon Damon, who gets unnerved at it.Wall of Silence: Reach decides to continue attacking, advancing on the trio all at once. .Wall of Silence: Damon and Tabart try counter-attacking Reach through their Devil Fruit powers and individual tactics, backing up one another, however, it is all to no avail. . . . . Peaceful Horizon Arc .Waking Up: Waking up in his Oni form, Damon gets frightening, yelling throughout all of Tabart and Frida's house. .Waking Up: Damon finds Benjamin James cute, but continues to yell, Frida promptly attacks him and Tabart tries to calm everyone down. Waking Up: Damon tries to apologize, citing his appearance as his true self, Frida questions him about, but it is Soren who explains it all. Waking Up: Soren says that Damon is an Oni and just needs to calm down, Tabart tries to cut him off and says they should focus on something more important, like whom Soren is. Waking Up: Tabart ponders if Daddy L. Legs won't come for them, Soren half-reassures them that won't happen and mentions he has runned away from home. Waking Up: Recalling the events on Bedina, Soren addresses Kane as Vera to Damon, surprising the latter, Tabart complains on their loudness again. Waking Up: Damon explains whom Vera is with the newspaper, while Frida leaves and meets Katashi further in the house. Waking Up: Fukuoka Mirai soundly arrives in the house, revealing that she has helped them recover, Soren dismisses her and says he won't go home. Waking Up: Mirai reveals a Den Den Mushi which Legs speaks through, deeply reprimanding Soren, Katashi notices this and remarks she should calm down. Waking Up: Frida calls Legs off, Tabart and Katashi sweat in nervousness, while Damon tries to persuade Legs. Waking Up: Soren declares his desire to become stronger than anyone, talking to Isshin, his father, about it, Isshin challenges him to flee from Mirai. Wild Hunt: . Thy Kingdom Come Arc Baghatur Atraxias first thinks on Damon as news of Ferrothorn Braxton's arrival at Asha are given to him. He stands by Asha Muriel's side.Meeting Royalty: Atraxias catches himself thinking on Damon's whereabouts as the guards tell him that a criminal has arrived into the castle. Whence they talk, Braxton coincidentially reveals he wants information about that very man, Regin chastises him for his audacity and Atraxias complements by stating information on a traitor is off the limits.Meeting Royalty: Braxton asks information about Damon, shocking everyone, Regin and Atraxias quickly try to shoot the subject down. Braxton says he wants to aid Asha in capturing him, this leads Muriel to question on why he would even do that, interrupting even Regin.Common Enemy: With that information, Braxton would aid Asha in hunting Damon, before Regin can protest, Muriel asks Braxton his reasons on doing such a task. Without hesitation, Braxton compares his situation to Muriel's, citing a hurt loved one of his, he demands an yes and says he would flip the country upside down to find what he wanted.Common Enemy: Braxton compares himself to Muriel, stating Damon has hurt someone he loves, therefore, he must find him at any costs. Patience out, Atraxias frames Braxton on daring to blackmail the queen emotionally, however, Muriel stands up to herself, shooting a joke amidst it all, and says that she will grant him permission to lay the information to Braxton.Common Enemy: Muriel reveals herself the Original Sin and allows Atraxias to give Braxton information about Damon. Conceding at Muriel's request, Atraxias speaks of Damon's nature, citing him as someone who wouldn't befall despair over others. In actuality, Atraxias reveals that they have been using Damon's name to find the true killer, baffling even Regin.Common Enemy: Atraxias tells Braxton what kind of person Damon is and, for that very reason, they have been using him to find the true killer. Disbelief towards the response, Braxton says that they did a risky move by basing themselves on his tendencies, simply, however, he also asks of the latest island Damon has been sighted on.Common Enemy: Braxton doesn't believe they did what they did based on a simple thing, still, he asks of Damon's location in order to take matters for himself. As Braxton takes his leave, Regin is overwhelmed with guilt for jumping into the fray and not doubting at least a bit Damon's actions.Common Enemy: Muriel tells Braxton about Coachella, he begins to leave, while Regin has been eerily silent the whole time. Clash of Horns Arc Horns & Claws Arc Damon's battle against Gambi Marlow lingers on the latter's mind, especially since it ended on his defeat. Marlow mentally commends on the potency of Damon's techniques, saying it is all wasted on a pirate, but, he pushes the thoughts away.Lights of Mahavira: Marlow thinks on his fight with Damon, deeming his blows to have been overwhelming, despite him being a pirate. Pain & Pleasure Arc Two whole days pass since the events at Cascadé Rirrock. Damon rests at a camp site while deciding his next move, only to be quickly greeted by his newest companion, Affra Amethyst.Isle of Marcella: Affra Amethyst notes how it had been two days since Damon's fight with Marlow, grabbing some apples as she returns to him. Once there, she presents him a basket of apples and suggests they go into town, however, Damon declines the apples due to their nature and Amethyst decides they should give them all away.Isle of Marcella: Damon notes with his vision and smell that the apples are oddly matured and that they only serve to make one hungrier. At the same time, Amethyst also questions him on when he will leave, to which Damon quickly replies that soon, since he is to help his friends.Isle of Marcella: Amethysts calls Damon as "Asura" and asks when he is to leave, he reasons that he will soon.Even then, he helps her with the apples and both head toward the town. Amethyst complements Damon's comment on her haki being strong that, due to her past, it was reasonable she had a strong will.Isle of Marcella: Damon tells Amethyst that it is no surprise she found good apples, due to her incredible Haki, which she admits possible because of her harsh past. Afterwards, she starts talking about her own past, even reassuring that she cut past ties, only for Damon to make short talk of it and speed up ahead of her. Briefly, he whispers she should be more reserved.Isle of Marcella: Following her own flow, Amethyst explains more about her past, Damon bolts forward and cuts her short, remarking at how open she is. Out of the Loop Arc Damon first appears at Permis alongside Apu, quickly meeting Barney Kettle and Raptor D. Circus amidst the latter's recently made ice. They greet the Titan Pirates and reveal they are there due to Benjamin Tabart's request.Out of the Loop: Apu and Damon greet the resident Titan Pirates. Damon mistakes Circus to be a close friend of Apu's and the two engage in conversation, Circus comments about Damon being in the rookie spotlight, but quickly forgoes it in lieu of his cooking skills. Circus says Damon seemed to be better than Foxpack in every aspect, angering not only him, but Apu and Kettle as well.Out of the Loop: Circus requests that Damon becomes Elite of the Titan's Fifth Division, mentioning that Foxpack is dead and Damon defeated Mengis. Noticing the dense atmosphere, Damon tries to change topics and reinforces that Foxpack is not easily replaceable, Circus prepares to slap him, annoyed, but quickly goes back on what he said.Out of the Loop: Damon disagrees with Foxpack's replacement and annoys Circus, who prepares to attack him. Shortly after, Circus explains to Damon and Apu what is really happening. A plague has been killing the island's folk, yet, for some reason, Circus himself hasn't been affected. At that same moment, Kettle decides to go back on his research of Burling, asking Circus to leave the island at a single climate.Out of the Loop: Circus explains that a plague has attacked the entire island, Kettle decides to hurry up on his search and leave them to discuss. With Kettle's request, Circus gets a sudden idea and mentions that he has a fondness for Damon. He tells Damon to choose a climate for the entire island, explaining the powers of his Kish Kish no Mi, powers that aid him as a Monster Hunter.Out of the Loop: Damon and Apu are left alone with Circus, who asks the former if he wants any specific climate to be set to Permis. Damon sees this as a chance to finally cook and asks Circus to make it rain vegetables, this prompts Circus' urge to attack him to come back, though, he controls himself again and simply puts off his own offer. Looking at Apu, Damon asks how he can tolerate Circus.Out of the Loop: Damon reasons that vegetables will help with the plague, though, Circus gets annoyed at the request and leaves. After some time, Apu and Damon find themselves in Bag Town, entering the "Big Chompy" restaurant and remarking that it is too full.Word of Advice: Apu and Damon reach another area of Permis, known as Bag Town. Princeton Strathmore, a man known as "Big Foot", tells them to leave the place for the real pirates, Apu instantly recognizes him, telling Damon that he used to work alongside Kettle as Slavers. Strathmore recognizes Apu as well and mocks his sister, to which Apu rapidly attacks him, only to get swatted away with a kick.Word of Advice: Princeton Strathmore, a former comrade of Kettle, mocks the newly arrived duo, telling Apu off about his sister, prompting the two to engage in combat. Damon enters the fighting as well, using his Devil Fruit to both save Apu from flying away and attack Strathmore's entire crew. The sudden assault catches the Raid Pirates, even Strathmore, off guard and blows the restaurant and part of the street away.Word of Advice: Damon uses his powers and swiftly counter-attacks the Raid Pirates for their mockery of Apu. Complaining that Damon and Apu hide behind the Yonko, Strathmore uses his Ugo Ugo no Mi to enlarge his own crew, all of which chant and begin to raid over the duo. Apu ponders if this is actually Elbaf, only for Damon to tell him to get away and attack Strathmore himself.Word of Advice: Through the Ugo Ugo no Mi, Strathmore enlarges the Raid Pirates, who assault the whole Bag Town and both Damon and Apu. Quickly devising a strategy, Damon makes use of his Great Demon Fist to throw one giant off balance and into the rest.Word of Advice: Damon tells Apu to directly hit Strathmore, while he uses Hasenpeffer to push back a giant. Strathmore angrily yells at him and Apu for their tactics and reckless, Damon says he doesn't care and that Strathmore is in no position to tell them off, ascending through the air to continue his attack. He uses his powers to summon hundreds of limbs in order to knock out the giants, though, it was more of a ruse, as some of these limbs were to sneakily attack Strathmore himself. Strathmore mentally notes that Damon may be more than he thought of him, commending his attack.Word of Advice: Strathmore, Apu, and Damon yell at one another, Damon uses his fruit powers to trick Strathmore into thinking he only attacked them, when he was actually seeking him. Strathmore shrinks down the giants that were defeated and demands Damon to directly fight him, using of his own powers to swat down the sneak attack. Damon instantly goes for it and says Strathmore should have done that from the start.Word of Advice: Strathmore recognizes Damon's effort into his attack and decides to personally fight him. Having learned from previous fights, Damon does a feint attack and sneaks through the ground, appearing behind Strathmore to attack him, the latter responds by enlarging his torso. Apu gets thrown aback by their sudden clash, not capable of aiding Damon, whose head gets held by Strathmore and slammed into the ground.Word of Advice: Damon uses Veal Roulade and then Saurbraten against Strathmore, but it is to no avail. Once their Haki continue to clash, a double wave of Haoshoku Haki flies in all directions. The brutality forces Damon to call off his human disguise, yelling back at Strathmore, which takes Apu by surprise, but not the former.Word of Advice: Damon and Strathmore fight brutally, with the latter recognizing the truth behind his angered behavior. Decided to end their fight, Strathmore reveals another application of his powers and shrinks down, catching both Damon and Apu by the surprise, though moreso the latter. Apu says that Strathmore didn't run away and, indeed, he comes back to instantly punch Damon, chastising the both of them for thinking so high of themselves.Word of Advice: Strathmore shrinks himself, confusing his two opponents, and finalizes Damon with a Haki punch, reminding them where they stand. Strathmore gives a speech about what it is to be a Pirate, clutching Damon's body with his large hand, only to shock overtake him, since he feels the beating of an additional heart. However, he quickly calls it off and throws Damon away, Apu tries to reach him, but Strathmore offers him a spot on the crew, only to get ignored.Word of Advice: Strathmore holds Damon's unconscious body and notices his additional heart, nevertheless throwing him away and ending their fight. Apu tries to get Damon to safety, specifically, a doctor. He finds a gymnasium that housed patients treated by the Heretic, Hazen Yosef, and constantly asks for help.The Great Divide: Damon in his arms, Apu runs through Bellmare in search of a doctor, finding a gymnasium he was told about. Yosef is aided by Spriggan Indra, who takes Damon from the guilty Apu's arms and lays him on a bed to be examined. Through his devil fruit, the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi, he sedates Damon's body and discovers that he is indeed an Oni.The Great Divide: Spriggan Indra and Yosef welcome Apu and the wounded Damon, Indra questions Yosef if he can really heal Damon, only for him to use his powers. Meanwhile, Apu constantly overrides himself with guilt over Damon's loss, though, he doesn't think on berating him for it either. Yosef induces recovery via physical strikes upon Damon's form, commenting on the harshness of his body.The Great Divide: As Apu mentally debates, Yosef uses an odd method by healing Damon through physical strikes. After a while, Damon unconsciously begins to release Haoshoku, shaking the entire gymnasium and the vicinities. In the middle of it, Indra and Yosef theorize about the plague, having analyzed that Damon wasn't infected, even with exposure.The Great Divide: Unconsciously, Damon releases haki from his body, drawing Yosef's and Indra's attentions back to him. The second after, Damon wakes from his slumber and questions where he is, to which Yosef greets him, telling him to calm down and not to worry about the patients.The Great Divide: Damon wakes up and is greeted by Yosef, who calms him down and tells him Apu is gone. Through all the fights that ensue, Damon recovers with Yosef's help and immediately bolts off the clinic, using his Haki to find Strathmore. He ponders why Strathmore is dealing with sick people, but puts it down in favor of their fight.Rum Walking: Strathmore, amidst his deal, gets found by Damon, who wants a rematch with him. Strathmore shows surprise upon seeing him so soon, commending him on his haki increase, while Batavia observes them from afar. However, their meeting is abruptly cut by Cigar Rette, who yells in sheer rage at the sight of Damon.Rum Walking: Batavia observes Damon and Strathmore, the latter noting the former's increase in haki, only for them to get interrupted by Rette's arrival. Damon tries to keep himself calm, remembering Strathmore's earlier words, and takes Rette's attack without much problem. He sends Rette skidding backwards, but Rette quickly recomposes himself and reassures that Damon is to die by the Marines' hands, while preparing his own attacks.Rum Walking: Damon makes short work of Rette's attack and prepares to engage him in a direct fight. Another sudden arrival comes in the form of the recovered Apu, who distracts Batavia from attacking Damon. Damon and Rette finally engage in a frontal fight, using their own martial arts,Rum Walking: Rette uses his Fast Fist to deliver a devastating blow against Damon's moving form, as Apu blocks Batavia's path. Damon smiles at Rette's success, however, their fight is short. A wave of calamities wash over Rette and Damon's fight, the last gets sent flying into Fukuoka Soren.Looking for Angels: Everyone gets thrown around by the destruction that the half-asleep Burling brings. Amidst all of the ruckus, Damon defends himself from debris and drags Soren along. He meets Apu and tries to motivate him by saying that, while they can't enter that cataclysm of a fight, they can still stop Strathmore. However, Soren reasons that even that fight is beyond them.The Mother of All Kings: Damon tells Apu that the both of them, and Soren, can fight the Strathmore battle, though Soren quickly disagrees. Despite this, Apu finds his resolve and decides to follow through, with Kettle reassuring them he will provide support as soon as he is done. Soren gets convinced as well and they all fly towards the fleet.The Mother of All Kings: Kettle tells the group to interrupt Strathmore's deal, Apu decides to go with his newfound resolve and they all bolt. Apu carries Soren and Damon over his shoulder by having them stand on a wooden platform, while he swims as fast as he can towards the marine vessels. They quickly reach the ships, intercepted by Rear Admiral Carter Pine, who remembers Damon from Ishitani, and Strathmore himself.Promise Well Kept: With a wooden shaft, Apu, Soren, and Damon swiftly reach the far away fleet led by Pine and Strathmore. Damon begins to doubt himself in the face of many obstacles, even pondering if Apu and Soren think of him as their equal. Strathmore expands the fighting ring and notes that Damon reeks of fear, but, it is in that that Damon recomposes himself.Promise Well Kept: Strathmore expands the wooden shaft and taunts the Horsemen, deciding to continue his battle with Damon, who had been doubting himself. Damon asks to be taught what is the real truth, and Strathmore decides to call the Horsemen out one by one. He is the harshest with Damon, reminding him he has no dreams nor personal goals, Strathmore prepares to crush him yet again with his enlarged palm, but, Kettle arrives at the scene.Promise Well Kept: Strathmore picks specifics about the Horsemen and decides to end Damon then and there, only to be interrupted by his old friend, Kettle. Kettle insists that Strathmore is his fight, though, Damon insists even more that it will only be his fight after he himself is done. Damon reveals one of his fighting tactics, inspired by Katashi, and tells everyone to go while he distracts Strathmore.Promise Well Kept: Kettle and Damon argue, yet the latter takes the center stage and decides to give everyone an opening by using his Teufels. While Soren rages at Strathmore as well, Damon takes the chance to unleash his own wrath at him. Without hesitation, all his six fists slam repeatedly over Strathmore, whose form was inflated especially to take it head-on, breaking through dozens of layers on the ship.Promise Well Kept: Strathmore receives all of Damon's attack and counters with a sudden Haki-infused headbutt to send Damon airbone once again. Once in the air, Damon is targeted, much like his comrades, by Pine, however, he is swiftly saved by Kettle's powers and, thus, resides within his hand. Pine, instead of finishing the Horsemen, finds himself emprisoning only Barney Kettle.Promise Well Kept: Before Pine can take any of the Horsemen's life, Kettle uses his powers to absorb them into his hand, though, he is taken into custody by Pine. Tying Labors Arc Valley of the Shadow of Death Arc En route to Impel Down, Princeton Strathmore reminisces on his battle with the Horsemen while he questions Barney Kettle's deeds with Apu.Secrets of the Sea: Tabart says that he has always had someone to count on to support him during his fight, thinking on Damon. Flock of Weight Arc Damon gets mentioned by Draco D. Alastor to Draco D. Indiana, as the second says that Indiana has treated him worse than he did Damon.Entangled in the Past: Alastor wonders why his father, Indiana, treats him worse than he treated Damon, whom isn't even human. Dear Agony Arc References Category:Character Subpages